Scènes de vie
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Petite introspection personnelle d'un ninja argenté : certains passages de la vie sont plus marquants que d'autres. A vous de choisir lesquels !


Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Voici un petit texte sur Naruto qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment ! Ce n'est pas grand chose ni très recherché et probablement déjà vu sur le site mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai relu au mieux plusieurs fois mon texte mais je ne suis pas une pro de la grammaire et de la conjugaison ! L'erreur est humaine !

 **Disclaimer :** tous les personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto,** je n'écris que pour le plaisir.

Sur ce bonne lecture en espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment !

Et qui sait peut-être qu'on se retrouvera en bas ?!

* * *

 _« Tu m'aimes ? »_

Je voudrais pouvoir répondre à ta question. Mais la vérité, c'est que je n'en sais rien. Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je dirais même que j'ai bien trop peur.

Tu savais à quoi t'en tenir avec moi. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé plus que je ne pouvais te donner tout en l'espérant. Ça me convenait et j'espérais que ce jour n'arriverait pas si vite.

 _«_ _Regarde Kakashi, c'est beau. Tu ne trouves pas ?_

 _\- Si_ _»_

La vie à tes côtés était simple. Tu t'émerveilles toujours pour un rien. Comme un enfant. Tout le contraire de moi. Avec toi, j'avais l'impression de retrouver un peu de l'innocence que j'ai perdue bien trop tôt.

Je souhaitais bêtement que tu restes auprès de moi. N'est-ce pas une sorte d'amour ça ? Cela ne te suffit pas ? J'aimerais te donner plus mais je ne peux pas. Comprends moi, je ne veux plus souffrir comme avant. Je ne veux plus perdre d'être cher.

 _« Kakashi, je ne serai pas là cette semaine. Tsunade-sama m'a confié une mission._

 _\- Quelle genre de mission ?_

 _\- Je suis désolé Kakashi. C'est confidentiel. Je ne peux pas t'en parler._

 _\- Je peux au moins savoir si elle sera longue ?_

 _\- Oh non, normalement une semaine devrait suffire. Ce n'est pas une mission dangereuse, ça va bien se passer. »_

Je n'avais rien répondu. Une mission n'est jamais simple. Il y a toujours des risques même infimes. Mais je ne me m'inquiétais pas trop. On ne devait pas avoir confié une mission trop compliquée à un enseignant.

Du moins au début. La semaine s'est transformée en deux semaines. Puis en un mois. Sans aucune nouvelle. Maintenant je comprenais ce que tu ressentais quand moi j'étais parti. Rongé par l'inquiétude, je commençais lentement à devenir fou.

 _« Sensei, où étiez-vous ?_

 _\- Et bien, ma mission à comme qui dirait pris un peu plus de temps que ce que j'imaginais !_

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas blessé au moins ?_

 _\- Hum, non non c'est bon. Tout va bien. »_

Je n'avais pas pu refouler la vague de soulagement qui m'avait assailli quand je t'avais vu. Inconsciemment, mon masque d'indifférence s'était fissuré. Je n'avais pas pu non plus m'empêcher de te tourner autour pour m'assurer que tu n'étais pas blessé.

Est-ce à ce moment-là que les choses ont changé ? Nous sommes devenus plus proches. Nous permettant des gestes que nous nous interdisions avant. La présence de l'autre nous suffisait. Le silence exprimait tout ce que nous taisions.

 _« Kakashi, je peux rester ici ce soir ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, sensei. Il est tard. »_

Comment as-tu fait pour te faire une place auprès de moi ? Je ne laisse personne m'approcher. A quelques exceptions prêts, mes relations ne sont que des relations de travail. Mais toi, petit à petit, tu t'es imposé dans ma vie.

Sans m'en rendre compte, tu es devenu quelqu'un d'important à mes yeux. Tu es bien plus qu'un simple chunnin. Qui aurait pensé qu'un petit garnement blond serait le premier lien entre nous ?

 _« Il est parti. »_

Que répondre à ça ? Ce n'était pas une question juste une constatation. Rien de ce que j'aurais pu dire n'aurait pu soulager ta peine. Je pouvais juste faire acte de présence, te montrer que j'étais là en guise de soutien.

Les années ont passé emmenant dans leur sillage son retour. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, cela ne nous a pas éloigné. Nous avons continué notre chemin ensemble. Je retrouvais mon élève et toi ton "fils ". En vous regardant si proches, j'avais l'impression que nous formions une famille.

 _« Tu es en vie. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._

 _\- Grâce à Naruto, tout va bien pour le village._

 _\- Merde ! Kakashi ne me refait plus jamais un coup comme ça ou c'est moi qui te tue ! »_

Moi aussi, j'étais rassuré qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé. Même si je n'avais pas ta capacité à exprimer mes inquiétudes. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que cela aurait pu te détruire. Mais une fois seuls, j'ai bien vu que cet incident t'avait chamboulé.

Pour ma part, tout ce dont j'étais sûr c'est que j'étais soulagé de te savoir parmi les survivants. Je savais grâce à tes cauchemars que maintenant la peur ne te quittait plus. Tes plus grandes craintes étaient fondées, j'étais bel et bien mort au court d'un combat.

 _« Félicitation presque-Hokage !_

 _\- Merci, sensei. »_

Tout le monde attendait de moi que je fasse un discours pour ma prise de fonction. Mais je n'étais toujours pas doué pour ça. Et ils rirent tous devant mon embarras. Mon regard se fixa alors sur toi juste avant de rentrer dans ce qui sera mon nouveau bureau.

 _« Bon retour à la maison Kakashi. »_

Je n'avais pas besoin que tu me le dises. Ton regard parlait plus que les mots.

 _« Je reviendrai toujours, Iruka »_


End file.
